


Allowed

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri wakes up during the night after the free skate in China and realises as Victor Nikiforov's boyfriend he is allowed to touch him and needs to RIGHT NOWVictor doesn't mind at allBasically these two dorks are stupidly in love for each other.





	Allowed

Yuuri had grown up in Japan.

A country where PDA was at best considered uncouth.

That worked fine for the first 23 years of life because he was deeply shy, highly introverted, and seemingly allergic to human contact.

Phichit said he was a ninja when it came to avoiding physical affection (minus one that caught him off guard and that ended with a girl crying)

So, 23 years of personal preference and 18 years of cultural conditioning should have meant Yuuri would be reserved and conservative in a relationship.

But neither of those meant anything next to 11 years of repressed lust and love for Victor Nikiforov.

At first it kept him in check. He couldn’t believe that Victor was flirting and it was too much for him to handle.

But time went on and Victor moved more slowly and Yuuri allowed himself constant hugs.

Really he should be embarrassed but he excused it as Victor being a foreigner which of course meant that allowances could be given.

Then they went to China and he felt not so much possessive as smug that he got to be Victor’s boyfriend and he was ready to show the world.

That smugness kept him going after Victor kissed him in front of the entire skating community world-wide and motivated him to kiss Victor again where the camera’s would definitely catch it. Just to make sure that the world knew that _he_ was the one Victor loved.

They separated at the hotel because Yuuri was honestly exhausted and they went to their separate rooms and Yuuri showered, changed and fell asleep almost immediately.

He woke up he didn’t know how many hours later and it suddenly hit him full force.

 _“Holy fuck. I’m dating Victor Fucking Nikiforov. I can kiss Victor Nikiforov whenever I want. I can probably have sex with him! That’s allowed! I’m allowed to touch Victor Fucking Nikiforov! What the hell am I doing sleeping alone?!”_ he quickly got out of bed, threw on a robe and grabbed his keycard before confidently leaving his room to knock on Victor’s which was right next door.

After a little more insistent knocking Victor opened the door rubbing his eyes. His eyes widened when he realised who was there.

“Yuuri? Is something wro-“ Yuuri took a step forward, his hands diving into Victor’s hair as he cut Victor off with a deep and passionate kiss. Victor moaned into it and stumbled backwards, his hands coming to Yuuri’s hips as he followed Victor into the room.

The door swung shut behind them and Yuuri pushed Victor towards the bed his hands fumbling to untie the robe which he let fall with the keycard to his room as he pushed Victor down so he was sat on the bed, quickly straddling him as he deepened the kiss.

“What’s got into you?” Victor asked breathlessly when Yuuri moved from his lips to trail kisses along his jaw and up to suck on his left earlobe.

“I just realised how stupid I was to be sleeping alone when I could be with you” Yuuri whispered in his ear before pulling back to look Victor in the eye, his hands coming up to cradle his face. He smiled and rested his forehead against Victor’s.

“We can stop if you want to, I just want to be with you tonight and every night. Even if we don’t _do_ anything. I just want to share the bed with you.” Yuuri told him. Victor smiled, his hands moved from Yuuri’s hips to run gently up his back. Yuuri’s breath shuddered.

“I’m not opposed to _doing_ anything. In fact, if by _doing_ you mean _do_ **you** I am more than happy” Victor kissed Yuuri, softly at first and then harder, his lips parting and his tongue sliding through Yuuri’s eager lips as his arms held him close in a firm grip. They parted, panting eagerly, their eyes shining.

“Of course,” Victor continued, “I’m not opposed to being the one _done_ either”

“I don’t suppose you have the necessary supplies with you” Yuuri asked with a little smile, realising only now that while the spirit and the flesh were more than willing, there were certain things that couldn’t be done without extra supplies he certainly didn’t have and Victor was unlikely to have.

Victor blushed scarlet and Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“When did you have the chance to buy lube?” He asked sitting straighter, his hands on Victor’s shoulders. Victor couldn’t meet his eyes, his face a delightful red.

“Um…I didn’t? But I’m friends with Chris and he may have slipped me some and some condoms after your Eros performance yesterday.” Victor looked deeply embarrassed but Yuuri only felt satisfaction.

“Oh really?” he purred his fingers trailing up along the smooth column of Victor’s neck, up and around to gently run patterns with his finger tips on the nape of his neck. Victor shivered and let out a tiny gasp of pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed. Yuuri leaned forward and licked a stripe back up to Victor’s ear.

“Did my performance effect you that much? Did you want my body so desperately that everyone who looked at you could see it?” He breathed into Victor’s ear as he rolled his hips against him, pressing his hard cock against Victor’s body. He heard Victor’s breath catch as he arched up so that Yuuri could feel his hard length as well.

“Yes! Oh god yes! Everyone could see how badly I wanted you!” Victor whimpered.

Yuuri’s lips curled in pleasure, he kissed right behind Victor’s ear making the man moan.

“Good.” Yuuri whispered firmly before sucking a hickey on that spot that made Victor moan, gratified when Victor moaned louder, clutching at Yuuri and trying to grind upwards as much as the position would allow.

Yuuri let go of him with a small pop before he stood, disentangling himself from Victor. Standing there he felt powerful and desirable. Victor’s eyes were glued to the hard line of Yuuri’s cock straining against the boxers. Watching his face Yuuri slowly hooked his thumbs into the waist band and slowly lowered the boxers. Victor’s lips parted as Yuuri’s cock came into view and he let out a groan of pure need as he took it in.

They’d seen each other naked before of course but not like this and the hunger in Victor’s eyes was delicious.

Yuuri stepped out of the boxers and moved towards Victor, the fingers of his right hand coming up to trail up that beautiful neck until it reached his chin, tilting Victor’s face so his eyes met Yuuri’s.

“I want to see you beautiful. I want to see how gorgeous you are. Can you show me?” he asked. Yuuri wasn’t experienced but he knew what he wanted and tonight he felt powerful. Powered by love and by lust, by being loved and being lusted after. All because of the gorgeous man with ice blue eyes who was looking at him like Yuuri was his entire world.

Which was only fair because he was Yuuri’s.

“Ye-yes…yes…” Victor breathed. Yuuri smiled encouragingly and stepped back, a hand coming to stroke his cock almost absently.

Victor faltered at the sight for a moment, a shudder going through him before he shook himself and slid up the bed sliding the thong, that had been barely restraining him, off as he went. His hand moved to tease at the hard length, his eyes half lidded as Yuuri stared at him with possessive desire.

“Are you just going to watch?” Victor asked amusement tinging his voice, a smile on his lips after Yuuri made no move to join him. Yuuri smiled back.

“Where’s the lube?” he asked instead of answering. Victor leaned across to the nightstand, opening a draw and pulling both a small bottle of lube and two condoms, settling back on the pillows and holding out his arms.

Yuuri moved and crawled onto to the bed over Victor’s body. He stopped, his hands on either side of Victor’s shoulders, his legs straddling one of Victor’s. He gave a soft gasp as his cock brushed against Victor’s hip bone. Then he grinned down at perfectly ridiculous and lovely and flawed and yet perfectly perfect man underneath him.

“Hi beautiful”

Victor smiled happily up and reached up to gently caress his cheek.

“That’s what I should be saying,” Victor said with a little laugh, “Which way do you want to do this?” he asked leaning up to kiss Yuuri softly.

Yuuri thought about it between soft, chaste kisses.

“I’ve never done it either way so I don’t know. Do you have a preferred way?” Yuuri asked.

“Hmmm well I like both but I think it would be easier if I’m the one receiving this time.” Victor answered. Yuuri frowned at that.

“What do you mean easier?” he asked and Victor blushed again and then motioned for Yuuri to sit up.

At Victor’s direction Yuuri and Victor repositioned themselves so that Yuuri was kneeling between Victor’s open legs. Victor took Yuuri’s right hand and, looking away from him with a pretty pink blush on his cheeks, he moved Yuuri’s hand between his legs, underneath his balls and down towards his opening.

Yuuri fingers gently moved against it and found it wet and his finger slid easily inside. Yuuri’s breath caught and he looked up at Victor’s face sharply.

“You’re already-“ he began.

“I couldn’t help it. I came back here and was thinking about you about how you kissed me and about your Eros skate the other day and….” Victor trailed off gasping a little as Yuuri moved his finger in and out slowly, a smug self-satisfied grin on his face.

“God Victor, I love the thought of you wanting me so desperately” he breathed as he reached for the bottle of lube. Victor whined but turned his eyes back to Yuuri, catching his greedy expression.

Yuuri pulled his finger out and coated both it and his other fingers with more lube before returning them to Victor’s hole.

“I can take two” Victor said taking note at the slight tension in Yuuri’s frame. Yuuri shot him a look of gratitude and relaxed slightly, his free hand stroking Victor’s thigh lightly. Yuuri gently pushed two fingers in moving slowly, watching Victor’s face for signs of discomfort.

Victor smiled up at him.

“It’s okay, I’ll talk you through it and I know you won’t hurt me, and I won’t let you make a mistake” he assured Yuuri. Who let out a sigh of relief and he took Victor’s hand and kissed the palm.

Victor talked him through the process of fingering him open until he threw his head back when at three fingers Yuuri crooked his fingers just right to make him see stars.

“I need you Yuuri please” he whimpered rocking his hips back onto Yuuri’s fingers.

“Do you want to be on your back or your front?” Yuuri asked panting with desire, his hips rising slightly in little movements.

“I want to see you. I want to be able to kiss you. God Yuuri! Seeing you above me like this…it’s better than all of my fantasies” Victor begged holding out his arms to Yuuri.

At that Yuuri paused for a moment before pulling his fingers out, wiping them on the tissues on the nightstand, he then carefully put on the condom before he answered Victor’s silent plea. He then leaned over Victor, looking down at him and caging him with his arms.

“You fantasied about me?” he asked, delight dancing through his words. Victor blushed again (and Yuuri would never tire of being able to make Victor Nikiforov blush) and looked away slightly his arms around Yuuri.

“Of course I did. How could I not?” he whispered.

Yuuri caught him in a bruising kiss before pulling away and guiding himself in. He pressed in slowly, Victor opening easily for him after the extensive prep. He peppered Victor’s neck with kisses as he pushed in carefully, Victor’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Coming to stop buried deep within the man he loved, Yuuri bit Victor slightly on the neck, causing the man to yelp in surprise.

“God you’re so tight and warm” Yuuri breathed, “and I love you so damn much” he kissed over the bite and all over Victor’s collarbones. He felt the catch in Victor’s throat and the supressed sob.

He looked up quickly, Victor wasn’t crying but his eyes were glistening and he was smiling so wide.

Like his smile was too small to express his joy.

“God I love you too Yuuri. More than you can possibly know” he answered. Yuuri groaned and his hips twitched in response. Victor moaned, his legs wrapping around Yuuri.

“God please move” Victor begged.

Yuuri didn’t need to be told twice. He started slowly but his pace quickly picked up, encouraged by Victor’s cries and begging.

“Harder!” Victor urged his hips rising to meet Yuuri’s as the room filled with the sound of slapping skin and the smell of sex.

“Fuck I’m not going to last much longer!” Yuuri warned, Victor’s right hand moved between them to grasp his cock and stroke it in time with Yuuri’s thrusts.

“Go on, don’t hold back” Victor urged. Two more strong thrusts and Yuuri stopped with a gasp, his cock buried deep inside Victor. Victor rocked underneath him, his hand moving fast over his cock.

Yuuri came down from his high and blinked down at Victor before his face softened and he lifted a hand to gently run the back of his fingers against Victor’s cheek.

“I love you” he said softly and Victor, whose blue eyes had been staring at him needily, gasped and came hard over his stomach at those words.

Yuuri smiled and kissed his cheek and his lips softly before pulling out and, sitting back on his heels, removed the condom and, stumbling off the bed, he moved to the bathroom to dispose of it and to wet a washcloth with warm water before he came back to wipe Victor clean.

Victor watched him with a smile that only grew as Yuuri put the cloth in the bathroom and returned to immediately climb back on the bed and into Victor’s arms.

Yuuri smiled and stretched like a cat.

“Was that alright?” he asked before the nerves could convince him he was awful.

“It was amazing Yuuri, it’s hard to believe that was your first time” Victor said nuzzling his hair and Yuuri could hear the truth in his voice and breathed a sigh of relief.

“It was amazing for me too and apparently enthusiasm can count for a lot” Victor laughed when Yuuri said that and held him closer.

They went to sleep again after that, sleeping in the single bed like a pair of co-dependent octopuses.

Waking up they kissed lazily before Yuuri retired to his room for clothes and toiletries, stealing Victor’s keycard as he left. Victor didn’t notice as he was getting into the shower but he was pleasantly surprised when Yuuri returned to join him in the shower which took twice as long as usual for reasons.

They dressed and brushed teeth and then it was as if they were attached at the hip. Victor certainly didn’t seem to mind but Yuuri felt he should probably say something.

“If I ever cross a line or make you uncomfortable or act too pushy let me know” he asked and was met by Victor’s beautiful real smile.

“Of course my Yuuri” he crooned squeezing his shoulder.

They made their way to the hotel’s dining room for the breakfast. They gathered their food and found Chris and Phichit already sat at a table chatting and when noticed were waved to join them.

Even Victor’s eyebrows rose when Yuuri ignored the fourth chair entirely to slip onto Victor’s lap before he pulled his chair in.

“Is this fine?” he whispered into Victor’s ear as his left hand came up to gently caress the nape of Victor’s neck.

Victor swallowed hard but his eyes were shining as he looked at Yuuri and his self-satisfied little smirk.

“If it’s okay with you I am more than happy” Victor assured him.

Yuuri hummed happily and turned towards the table slightly to begin eating breakfast. Phichit and Chris shared a look but mutually chose not to comment on it though eyebrows were almost permanently raised. Especially when Yuuri started to feed Victor choice bits and accepted the same treatment in return.

After the meal Yuuri had to leave Victor’s side for a few minutes while Victor went to make a few phone calls (to change their other hotel bookings, Yuuri had made him promise so they wouldn’t have to sleep apart again) and Phichit took that opportunity to quiz his friend on what was happening.

“Okay spill, what’s with the lap sitting and feeding and just super PDA?” Phichit asked, Chris badly hid the fact he was trying to overhear from the conversation he was having with his coach a little way away.

Yuuri didn’t care.

No one else’s opinion mattered.

Yuuri grinned, his face shining with a happiness so pure that those around him were rendered breathless.

“Oh Phichit! I’m _allowed_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Look I am heavily invested in the headcanon that Yuuri after 11 years of yearning and waiting once he realises he's allowed to touch Victor whenever he wants (with Victor's consent) is a fucking cuddle monster because he ADORES Victor completely.
> 
> Hence this.


End file.
